thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Stupid Dresses (Original Version)
'''Stupid Dresses (Original Version) '''is a 1966 Movie starring David Robert Bowie (first film as David Bowie since Joining The Eediots). Dean is mentioned, as revealed that he got rejected and chose the other Davy instead. This occured during Filming of the second aired episode of a homophobic show, but david bowie called it dresses (except for Peter's which he wore footie jammies). 'If i had a son, i'll make him dress in footies.' - David Bowie, 1966. In fact, He did have a son, Duncan Bowie, who said the same words in the 1997 Eediots Film, in 2016, Stenton David was born. The film's popularity gave it attention that it was recreated in Sentimental Sponge & Teen Titans GO Black Friday. Bowie thought that they were going to the now-Defunct Cobaltville Gala (as The Gala). David Bowie (1967).png|Manchester is for stupid Kids recently because of him. Manchester is starting to become a knock off cuz of that stupid kid who was born first. i'm glad his mum died in 1960. Manchester in the 1800s is better than........ Jimmysavile.jpg|edwin is coming right now. I HATE MANCHESTER NOW CUZ OF THAT STUPID DAVY. I WISH HE DIDN'T RUIN MANCHESTER. Davy cap.jpg|Edwin: why the fuck is my hair and greasing hair not popular anymore? cuz of that stupid Manchester lad's mop top hair cut, which is popular now. 31a3078499fa3e3a3df4e1cfe3166472.jpg|yes. as the manager of the eediots, most teen boys have the mop top hair cut nowadays. David Bowie (1967).png|those knockoffs are imported kid, kid who already has a tv show 10 years ago, kid in stupid hat, and kid is originally from where LBJ currently lives. CsMBLLPXEAAQqws.jpg|Edwin: you mean those stupid guys! David Bowie (1967).png|yes. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|SCREW THEM. THEY REJECTED ME CUZ I LOOK TOO MUCH LIKE WOOL HAT. HE SUX. Gilligans3.jpg|I HATE THEM! 4ff4efe15a093 227977n.jpg|YOU MEAN THE STUPID ONES ON NBC? Gilligans3.jpg|YES. 150px-Socialdemokraterna.svg.png|BLUE FLOWER IS A BITCH! Passqually.png|Yea. I hope in 1998, a certain stupid Will Isnt born Jimmysavile.jpg|can you go get edwin and phil mcgowan? Passqually.png|alright. 10482432_1453017898294753_4603567833385174867_n.jpg|(from 2016) You suck, Dean! 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|YOU STUPID WOOL HAT #!&&%@ BLACKFACE!!!! Passqually.png|EDWIN. PHIL. WHY ARE YOU IN THE EEDIOT DRIVER SPOT? Worstsingerever.jpg|PHIL MCGOWAN: THIS KID FROM 2016 IS ABOUT TO MURDER US. HE IS A HOMOPHOBE NAMED JUSTIN BIEBER. 10482432 1453017898294753 4603567833385174867 n.jpg|Dean: I hate WilliamWill and his fags. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|He is a homophobe who supports wool hat. David Bowie (1967).png|that's right edwin. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|CENSORED WOOL HAT CENSORED. Willnotblack.jpg|(unzips) I'm Will, a slave owner. Willnotblack.jpg|WHAT YEAR IS THIS? AM I IN THE FUTURE? 31a3078499fa3e3a3df4e1cfe3166472.jpg|YES! YOU'RE IN 1966! Willnotblack.jpg|I owned a lot of slaves. I killed many of them, just for their skins. Davyflower.jpg|THIS IS A ROBBERY. I'M LOCKING YOU HOMOSEXUALS UP SO WE CAN FILM OUR 'CUTE' SCENES. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxOdvWfygLQ David Bowie (1967).png|WELL, IF I HAD A SON, I WOULD PUT HIM IN FOOTIES. EDWIN, WHAT DO U THINK OF THE OTHER 3? Edwinjunior1997.jpg|YOU ARE WEARING STUPID DRESSES. ARE YOU GOING TO THE COBALTVILLE GALA? Edwinjunior1997.jpg|IM FAT! Photo.jpg|WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, I WILL LOCK YOU AND MAKE YOU WEAR STRIPED PRISON SUITS, SO YOU CAN BE DRESSED UP AS CRIMINALS FROM THE 1940s. Richard-hall-54.jpg|you're in a dress going to the cobaltville gala! Michaelnesmith.jpg|(unzips) Red SHeep is a whore. 5 min later.jpg Richard-hall-54.jpg|fuck. we're dressed up as criminals in our striped prison suits. David Bowie (1967).png|Shit! we're behind bars! 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|EW! IT'S THE SAME OUTFIT THEY WORE WHEN WE HAD TO WEAR OUR UGLY 1940S CRIMINAL OUTFITS. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|EW! THERE'S NO ESCAPE. WE NEED TO ESCAPE. IS THAT THOSE HOMOPHOBS WEARING DRESSES? Monkees season1 Davy creditRM.png|YAY!!!! Gilligans3.jpg|that does it. i'll save the eediots. i'm older than all 4 of these retards (yes, gilligan is older than the pre-fab 4) Davyflower.jpg|oh shoot. i'm about to start filming a scene with their cute nightwear on (yes, it's the same one in the episode! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7Ll-f-CnH8) woolhat1966.jpg|Gilligan: IT'S THE GUARD. (RUNS TO THE EEDIOTS IN THEIR CELL) Edwinjunior1997.jpg|GET ME OUT OF HERE! 1765.jpg|Hey. Gilligans3.jpg|LADE ELAINE. I WAS ABOUT TO FREE THE EEDIOTS FROM PRISON, BUT YOU CAN COME WITH ME. 1765.jpg|YAY! Woolhat1966.jpg|Edwin: GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU STUPID KID IN A DRESS. 1765.jpg|GILLIGAN AND I ARE CUMMIN TO SAVE YA! Villainss).jpg 1765.jpg|HEY! SNOOPY BAILED OUT THE EEDIOTS. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|David Bowie, chek to see if the pre-fab 4 are awake. if they are, we need to write graffiti on the wall. Bob1966.JPG|Hello. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|i'll check to see if those retards (the pre fab 4) are awake. 1436-mike-davy-peter-micky.jpg|David Bowie: NOW IS OUR CHANCE TO ESCAPE! Richard-hall-54.jpg|SEE YA LATER BITCHES! (runs out and drives off on the eediots driving car) Davyflower.jpg|OH SHOOT! THE EEDIOTS RAN AWAY! AFTER THEM! 1118-peter-mike-micky-davy.jpg|we don't see eediots over here! Meanwhile.png Edwinjunior1997.jpg|UNDERWEAR PARTY @ PHIL'S! Theend.jpg Category:1966 Films Category:The Eediots Material